powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electricity Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Electricity Manipulation, see here. The ability to control, generate and or absorb electric fields. Also Known As * Electrokinesis * Electromancy * Electrogenesis * Lightning Bending * Lightning Control * Lightning Generation/Redirection * Lightning Manipulation * Lightning Release/Raiton Capabilities Users are able to alter the movement of electrons, allowing them almost any electricity based power. Simple powers would include the ability to generate electricity, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. More complex powers include manipulating energy in a person, starting fires, directing current in a more complex route than the one of least resistance. Firing sparks turning off electrical devices, or electrical constructs, may also occur. Some users might be able to use electricity in water acting like an eel. Applications * Absorb, Create, Generate and/or Control Electricity of various intensities. ** Charge objects with electricity, heating them and/or turning them static. ** Power electronic devices. ** Lightning Breath and Electrical Beam Emission for direct attacks. May be able to generate enough power to destroy and/or vaporize matter. ** Energy Kick, Energy Punch and/or Weapon Infusion by surrounding their limbs or weapons in electricity. ** Increase blade sharpness by using electricity to create vibration. ** Paralysis Inducement and/or Jactitation * Electromagnetic Manipulation ** Make things stick on them and/or stick on things by using static cling. * Elemental Constructs of electricity, including weapons, walls, or allies/servants. ** Create electric bursts and/or shock-blasts ** Create Lightning Tether to pull themselves toward something or to pull things toward them. * Draw in power from naturally occurring and/or artificial electricity to increase their own abilities. ** Electricity Absorption and/or redirection * Ride on and/or ''in'' electricity/lightning-bolt. Associations * Electronic Communication * Electricity Mimicry * Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability and Enhanced Reflexes by using the electricity to stimulate nerves. * Magnetism Manipulation * Nerve Manipulation by redirecting the electric signals between the brain and nerves. ** Memory/Mental Manipulation by controlling the electrical signals in the brain. This takes very high skill and light touch. ** Motor-Skill Manipulation by controlling the nerve-signal for movement. * Technology Manipulation * May stem from Fire Manipulation. * If one is able to super heat flame with electricity, they may be able to develop Plasma Manipulation. Limitations * May not come with a resistance to electric current, making use of the power difficult, or painful, as seen in Miami 7. * May be limited only to the path of least resistance. * May become useless if confronted electrical resistant material such as rubber or silicate. * May have to find electrical sources of power in order to recharge. * Water may cause users to short circuit. * Reflection Manipulation could cause a problem since it unclear if users are immune or not. Known Users Comic Book Television Series Film Animation (Western) Video Games Anime/Manga Other See Also *Gallery:Electricity Manipulation Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers